Amor asesino
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: Unas espantosas pesadillas comienzan a atormentar a Luffy después de que este encuentre en el sótano de su nueva casa una fotografía vieja, un par de días antes de la noche de Halloween, y después de escuchar la historia que Zoro le cuenta, Luffy está dispuesto a averiguar qué es lo que está amenazando su vida y, peor aún, la del chico que o-shot. Pareja principal:ZoLu.
1. Parte 1

**Advertencias. **Posible Ooc en algunos personajes. Muerte de un personaje. Angustia.

Aviso desde ahora, he puesto la categoría de _'Horror'_ por la temática del fic, pero si están buscando una historia que no los deje dormir en un mes, será mejor que den un paso atrás, o después no vengan a reclamar que no es lo que esperaban porque no les ha sacado el susto de su vida :p

Pues este fic era, supuestamente, parte de un reto de Halloween entre mis queridas Zhena-chan, Isis-chan y yo, aunque creo que ninguna cumplió xD Pero bueno, dejaré aquí lo que había prometido aunque sea un poquito tarde :D

Vale, ya sé, que esto se supone que era para entregar el 2 de Noviembre y de eso hace ya 4 días (por lo menos acá sigue siendo 6), pero no pude terminarlo justo para la fecha y después mi computadora decidió que era el momento perfecto para descomponerse, por lo que tuve que mandarla arreglar y hasta ahora he podido terminar. Pero como no iba a esperarme hasta el siguiente año decidí que lo subiría aun con el retraso, así que sólo ignoren la fecha que es :3 A fin de cuentas, más vale tarde que nunca :D Espero que les guste, al principio era un one-shot, pero lo he dividido en dos para que se sintiera menos pesado, así que aquí vamos.

_Todos los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

><p><em>[<strong>Amor asesino<strong>]_

«Octubre 31, 2009, 23:55 hrs.»

Las sirenas de las patrullas policiacas se escuchaban incesantes en toda la zona, los residentes cercanos habían salido de la comodidad de sus casas (la mayoría en bata o pijama, mientras que otros estaban disfrazados acorde a la festividad) para acercarse en busca de una respuesta al alboroto que se había armado en el vecindario, y los oficiales trataban de mantenerlos lo suficientemente alejados de la escena.

El oficial Smoker le dio una profunda calada a uno de sus puros, mientras esperaba frente a la acera de aquella casa a la que habían acudido hacía unos pocos minutos. No le extrañaba en realidad el haber recibido una llamada de emergencia justo en esa fecha, de hecho la noche había estado bastante tranquila hasta ese momento, pero no era como que disfrutara mucho tener que acudir a un caso como aquel.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en ello se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del interior. La multitud murmuraba a su espalda, pero él sólo prestaba atención a la puerta completamente abierta de la casa que tenía en frente. En cuestión de segundos vio salir a dos de sus oficiales forcejeando con un joven rubio, de cabellera bastante larga, que llevaba su camisa blanca cubierta casi por completo de sangre que, por lo que se veía, no le pertenecía a su organismo.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo no lo hice!¡NO LO HICE!

Smoker siguió con la mirada a aquél chico que no paraba de luchar por zafarse de la aprensión, pero su atención fue reclamada nuevamente hacia la entrada del edificio cuando se escuchó más movimiento. Salieron ahora por la puerta un par de paramédicos con el ánimo hasta el suelo, seguidos de cerca por un tercero que empujaba con lentitud una camilla frente a él, la cual llevaba a alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza por una manta blanca.

El murmullo de la gente se elevó tras él, algo a lo que no le habría dado importancia de no ser por unos cuantos gritos alarmados. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver al chico rubio pasar corriendo por un lado de él, tan rápido que pareció haber sido tan sólo un borrón en movimiento. El chico se dirigía hacia los paramédicos, lo que le sorprendió un poco al ver que no trataba de escapar, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello pues tres oficiales lo apresaron de nuevo antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la camilla.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡No lo entienden!

Smoker notó por primera vez, mientras arrastraban al rubio hacia la patrulla que los esperaba, las lágrimas que salían incesantes de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro con furia y desesperación.

—¡Él me necesita! —gritó tratando de evitar que lo metieran en el asiento trasero del coche. Pero sus esfuerzos esta vez fueron inútiles, y en poco tiempo se encontraba atrapado en el interior del vehículo, golpeando la ventana con fuerza mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar—. ¡Barto! ¡BARTO!

**o~o**

****o~o****

**o~o**

****o~o****

[**Cinco años después**]

«Octubre 29, 2014, 17:05 hrs.»

—Luffy — llamó Ace cruzando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y dejando en el suelo de la entrada la caja de cartón que llevaba en mano. Luffy dio un salto en su cama ante el golpe sordo que provocó la caja al caer—. Esto es tuyo, si no vas a acomodarlo en tu cuarto llévalo al sótano, aquí hace estorbo.

—Pero, Aaacee, Zoro va a llegar en cualquier momento —comentó el menor haciendo un pequeño puchero, pero su hermano se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirarlo. Nunca se había podido resistir a uno de esos pucheros.

—Tuviste mucho tiempo para ordenar tus cosas desde que nos mudamos, Luffy, así que no te quejes.

Ace salió del cuarto con rapidez y Luffy pudo escucharlo bajar por la escalera. Miró hacia la caja, como si estuviera tratando de sacar su contenido con la sola mirada, y suspiró sonoramente al darse cuenta de que nada pasaba. Se levantó de la cama dando un salto y caminó hasta ella.

En el interior había unos cuantos álbumes de fotos viejos, y unos cuantos libros de cursos anteriores de la escuela, entre otras cosas de poca importancia. Viendo que había bastantes objetos dentro y que probablemente no los usaría en un futuro cercano, Luffy decidió dejar la caja en el sótano, por lo que la levantó del suelo y se encaminó hasta el primer piso, a la puerta que había debajo de la escalera.

Cuando encendió el interruptor de la luz el pequeño foco que colgaba del techo en medio de la habitación tintineó un par de veces antes de quedarse apagado por completo. Luffy se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, que rechinaban bajo su peso, tarareando una canción. Dejó la caja en el suelo a un lado de otras pocas que había allí, pero cuando se disponía a regresar arriba una brisa fría azotó contra la ventana, abriéndola de golpe y entrando con fuerza en la habitación.

Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró de nuevo, asegurándola para que no volviera a abrirse con la brisa, y se dio la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de cristal al romperse. Tomó de la mesa que estaba a su lado una pequeña lámpara y la encendió, paseando el rayo de luz por el lugar y acercándose a donde había escuchado aquél sonido.

De un lado de la habitación, casi pegada contra la pared, había una estantería repleta de cosas viejas y destartaladas que se amontonaban entre sí, y parecían haberse movido un poco por la corriente de aire. Luffy se acuclilló frente a ella y observó el marco que había caído hacia el suelo. Lo levantó con cuidado, ocasionando que cayeran unos cuantos pedazos de cristal, y se incorporó de pie dándole la vuelta.

En la fotografía estaban dos chicos que parecían ser bastante jóvenes, uno de ellos era peli verde, con un extraño peinado que a Luffy le recordó la cresta de un gallo. Un aro dorado perforaba su nariz y un par de largos colmillos sobresalían de su boca. El otro chico era un poco más _«normal»_: tenía el cabello rubio y bastante largo (lo suficiente para que el límite no se viera en la imagen) y los ojos de un color azul claro. Aunque en la fotografía pareciera que el peli verde estaba molestando al otro, el rubio no parecía estar del todo disgustado con ello, más bien parecía como si estuviera contento por estar junto a él.

Antes de que Luffy pudiera examinar mejor la imagen el timbre en la puerta principal sonó, retumbando por las paredes de la casa, y él salió a toda prisa del lugar, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llegó al recibidor pudo ver a Sabo, su otro hermano mayor, mientras cerraba la puerta y saludaba con una sonrisa al chico que ya había entrado en la casa. Luffy sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

—¡Zoorooo!

El nombrado apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear a la dirección de donde provenía aquella animada voz antes de ser tacleado contra el suelo.

—Hola, Luffy —dijo sosteniéndose con los antebrazos en el suelo para poder levantar su torso aunque fuera un poco. El chico sentado sobre su regazo le regaló una de sus mejores y más grandes sonrisas al momento en que rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Llegas tarde, Zoro, como siempre, shishishi.

—Sabes que las calles de la ciudad me odian —contestó Zoro, con un ligero sonrojo avergonzado instalándose en sus mejillas.

—Venga, Luffy, deja que Zoro se levante del suelo — comentó Sabo acercándose a ellos—, si Ace los ve así va a pegar el grito en el cielo.

Luffy resopló con molestia, pero obedeció a su hermano y se retiró de encima del otro para que éste pudiera ponerse de pie.

—Ace algún día tendrá que aceptar que Zoro es mi novio. —Luffy se abrazó a la cintura del peli verde y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Zoro le regresaba el gesto rodeándolo con un brazo.

—Algún día, pero por el momento es feliz tratando de ignorarlo. —Sabo soltó una ligera risa, acompañado de los otros dos.

—¿De qué ríen ahora? —Ace apareció saliendo de la cocina, y miró con desaprobación a los dos que estaban abrazados y, a sus ojos, demasiado pegados.

Sabo se apresuró a alcanzar a su hermano antes de que se interpusiera entre la pareja, como podía ver que estaba pensando hacer, y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo para mantenerlo junto a él.

—Decíamos, hermanito, que Luffy está pensando vestirse de zombie en la fiesta para asustar a las chicas tratando de morderlas. Sería bastante creíble, ¿no te parece?

Ace miró al rubio, no muy convencido por sus palabras, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros—. Sí, supongo que sí.

—Tengo algunas cosas en mi cuarto que podrían servir para la fiesta —comentó Luffy, separándose un poco de Zoro pero tomando ahora su mano—, ¿me acompañas a buscarlas?

—Claro, vamos.

Ambos se encaminaron escalera arriba. Ace los siguió de cerca después de librarse del abrazo de Sabo, quien suspiró hondamente y se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de organizar el menú de lo que prepararía para la fiesta de Halloween que darían en casa.

Ace se quedó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, observándolo a él y Zoro sacar cosas de aquí y allá y dejarlas sobre la cama. Podía ver el ceño fruncido de Luffy mientras iba y venía, pero no podía sentirse culpable cuando sólo estaba tratando de evitar que su hermanito fuera abusado por ese que se decía su novio.

Zoro suspiró al sentir la mirada penetrante del pecoso sobre su espalda y se dio media vuelta para verlo—. Si vas a estar aquí por lo menos podrías ayudar, ¿no?

La respuesta de Ace se vio interrumpida por la voz de Sabo.

—¡Ace, tienes una llamada! ¡Es Marco!

Ace miró al peli verde casi con odio, y Zoro tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando el chico le formuló con sus labios un mudo _«te sigo vigilando» _antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Luffy suspiró y se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla, dejando caer su espalda contra ella.

—Lo siento, Zoro. Quisiera que Ace confiara un poco más en mí.

—Creo que más bien no confía en mí.

Luffy rió ligeramente—. Sí, creo que tienes razón. —Sonrió al ver que Zoro se acercaba a él y se quedó en su posición, esperándolo.

—Aunque, tal vez tenga razones para desconfiar — comentó con una sonrisa ladeada cuando se detuvo frente al chico. Estiró sus brazos para tomarlo por la cintura y jalarlo hacia sí—. ¿No lo crees?

Luffy se encogió de hombros y rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos, acercándose a él para poder besar sus labios.

*.*.*.*.*

Ace colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo a la escalera, pero fue detenido al pie de estapor el rubio.

—¡Ace! Justo a tiempo, tenemos que ir a comprar la decoración.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿ahora? —El pecoso miró hacia el segundo piso con urgencia.

—Sí, ahora. —Sabo sonrió y tomó al chico por el brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida—. Hay mucho que comprar, Nami y Vivi dijeron que nos verían en el centro comercial para ayudarnos, sabes que ellas tienen el mejor gusto para estas cosas…

—¡Sabo! —Ace se zafó del agarre del otro y lo miró consternado.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—No creerás que realmente es buena idea dejar solos a esos dos— contestó señalando hacia el segundo piso.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—_«¿Qué tiene de malo?»_ ¡Pues que pueden… ya sabes qué!

Sabo suspiró y miró a su hermano cual profesor que intenta explicarle a un niño de cuatro años a sumar con bolitas y palitos—. Ace, llevan bastante tiempo siendo pareja, ¿de verdad crees que no lo han hecho ya, a pesar de tus atosigamientos?

—Pero…

—Por millonésima vez, Ace, Luffy tiene diecinueve años, ya no es un niño pequeño.

—Sigue siendo nuestro hermano menor.

—Sí, es cierto, y lo seguirá siendo aún cuando tenga cuarenta años. Pero es imposible que mantengas a Luffy virgen hasta esa edad, más que nada porque estoy casi seguro de que ya no lo es.

Ace lo miró con una expresión de horror y Sabo tuvo que contenerse de rodar los ojos.

—A ver, Ace, ¿a qué edad fue la primera vez que te acostaste con alguien?

El pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia algún punto lejano, sin contestar la pregunta.

—Entonces no estés detrás de él como si tú fueras un santo, porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres.

Ace parecía a punto de replicarle algo a su hermano, pero se tragó sus palabras y suspiró derrotado—. ¿Por qué tú estás tratando de convencerme de esto, en lugar de ayudarme en mi sobre protección hacia Luffy?

—Porque uno de los dos tenía que ser el maduro. —Sabo rió cuando su hermano le dedicó una mirada de molestia y volvió a tomarlo del brazo. —Venga, vámonos ya. No quiero estar aquí cuando comiencen a escucharse cosas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada, que se nos hace tarde, vamos. —Sabo empujó a Ace fuera de la casa y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

«18 hrs.»

Luffy se acurrucó en el pecho desnudo de Zoro, disfrutando del ligero roce de los dedos de éste sobre la piel de su espalda mientras hablaban en murmullos sobre cosas sin verdadera importancia. Al final, todo lo que habían sacado para la fiesta terminó desparramado en el suelo cuando ellos ocuparon la cama para algo mucho más entretenido que ver en dónde podían colocar las cosas y para qué podrían servir.

—¿Crees que falte mucho para que tus hermanos vuelvan? —preguntó Zoro después de plantar un beso sobre el cabello azabache de su novio.

—No lo sé, Sabo podría pasarse horas metido en las tiendas buscando algo que encaje perfecto en sus expectativas, y si está con las chicas...

—Nos ha hecho un gran favor al llevarse a Ace.

Luffy frunció el ceño al recordar la sobre protección de su hermano—. No sé por qué le molesta tanto que estemos juntos, yo te quiero.

—Yo también a ti, Luffy, pero él sólo está tratando de protegerte.

—¿De qué? ¿De ti? —Luffy levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo directamente—. Tú no me harías daño, ¿verdad, Zoro?

Zoro sonrió ligeramente y colocó una mano en la nuca de Luffy para atraerlo a él y plantar un beso en sus labios—. Claro que no. Yo no te lastimaría, Luffy.

Luffy le regresó la sonrisa y terminó por subirse sobre él para poder hablar aún mirándolo a la cara, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos, que descansaban tranquilas en el pecho del mayor. — ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir?

—No lo creo, al menos no hoy. Pero mañana y el viernes tal vez sí, ¿te parece?

—Perfecto, así podremos terminar con la fiesta hasta tarde.

Zoro rodó los ojos con un toque de diversión. Luffy amaba las fiestas, siempre estaba buscando excusas para hacer una, y la ocasión de Halloween era perfecta para armar una a lo grande.

—Sólo espero que no terminen destruyendo tu casa, imagina lo que pasaría si tu abuelo decidiera visitarlos y la casa estuviera completamente arruinada.

A Luffy le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al pensar en su abuelo y sus tan conocidos _«puños de amor»_, o la manera en que los castigaría si realmente terminaban arruinando la casa.

—No creo que pase nada —comentó con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, no muy convencido por sus propias palabras.

—Bueno, ya se sabrá.

Luffy sonrió y se acercó a su rostro con la intención de besarlo, pero un ruido en el primer piso interrumpió su acción. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Zoro. —Parece que ya regresaron.

—Será mejor que salgamos de la cama.

Luffy no se veía muy contento, pero accedió y se retiró de encima de Zoro para levantarse y comenzar a vestirse de nuevo.

—Me voy adelantando, Luffy —dijo Zoro desde la puerta de la habitación, Luffy asintió mientras terminaba de colocarse los zapatos, y el peli verde salió del cuarto para ir al primer piso.

Cuando terminó de ponerse los zapatos se levantó rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta escuchó el timbre que anunciaba una llamada entrante de su celular, el cual estaba abandonado sobre el buró.

_«Sabo»_

—Qué extraño…— ¿Acaso Zoro no acababa de bajar para verlos?

Antes de que Luffy pudiera tomar el aparato en su mano se percató de cierto objeto posicionada junto a él que, supuestamente, no debería estar ahí: el portarretrato viejo que había encontrado en el sótano. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Él no recordaba haberlo llevado, es más, según sabía debería de seguir en el sótano.

Con curiosidad lo levantó del mueble, y al acercarlo a su rostro se dio cuenta de algo más: el cristal que protegía la fotografía estaba completamente intacto, no tenía ni un solo rayón. Nada.

Un portarretrato mágico que se reparaba solo. En otras circunstancias le habría parecido un artefacto interesante y emocionante, pero en esta ocasión, por alguna razón desconocida, no le daba ese entusiasmo al haber encontrado algo único. No, en lugar de eso, una desagradable sensación de desconfianza recorrió su cuerpo.

—Debió haber sido el viento, no hay nadie abajo —dijo Zoro entrando de nuevo en la habitación y acercándose a él—. ¿Qué es eso?

Luffy le pasó el objeto—. Lo encontré en el sótano, creí haberlo dejado allá.

El peli verde lo observó con atención, frunciendo el ceño después de unos segundos—. Estos dos… creo haberlos visto antes, pero no lo recuerdo… Espera, ¿ése no es el jardín de tu casa?

Luffy se pegó a él para observar la imagen de nuevo—. Eso parece, sí.

—Deben haber sido quienes vivieron aquí antes de ustedes.

El menor volvió a observar a ambos chicos. No entendía por qué se sentía tan intranquilo, sólo era una fotografía vieja…

—¡Zoro! ¡Luffy!

El llamado de la voz de Sabo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le quitó la fotografía a Zoro para dejarla de nuevo sobre el buró, sin darse cuenta que lo había colocado justo al lado de una en la que se encontraban ellos dos.

—Bueno, ahora sí son ellos.

—Vale, será mejor que vayamos, antes de que Ace decida subir por nosotros.

Luffy rió por el comentario y ambos tomaron unas cuantas cosas de las que habían dejado tiradas por el suelo antes de salir de la habitación.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

«23:15 hrs.»

—¿Ace? —Luffy cruzó la puerta de su habitación al ver una sombra (formada gracias a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, proveniente de las farolas que alumbraban las calles) pasar por la pared del final del pasillo, y se dirigió hacia allá—. Oye, Ace, quería hablarte de… — detuvo su andar al pasar por un lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y darse cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida y se escuchaban un par de voces en el interior: las voces de Ace y Sabo.

Miró de nuevo hacia la pared y se acercó a paso decidido, remangándose la camiseta mientras caminaba—. ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Da la cara! —Dobló hacia la izquierda y se detuvo para tratar de encontrar al intruso, vislumbrando una silueta en medio de la oscuridad, cerca de la escalera. Silueta que reconocería perfectamente en cualquier lugar.

—¿Zoro? — preguntó acercándose a él, formando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Los chicos no me dijeron que habías regresado. — Zoro se dio media vuelta conforme él se acercaba, pero aún de frente no podía verlo con claridad, su rostro seguía ocultó en las sombras. —¿Por qué no hablas?

Cuando Luffy se detuvo a menos de un metro frente al peli verde, éste lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo levantó del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras que el menor llevó sus manos a las muñecas del otro tratando de hacer que lo soltara, y empezó a patear hacia él pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

—¿Qu-qué… haces?

Zoro no le contestó y se acercó al barandal, dejándolo colgando en el aire a varios metros del primer piso, y justo bajo él había una vitrina. Luffy trató de alcanzar el barandal con los pies, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ello.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Zoro estaba…? Él estaba… Luffy se negaba a creer lo que pasaba, pero era cada vez más doloroso y difícil aferrarse a las muñecas de Zoro cuando la gravedad lo jalaba hacia el suelo. Zoro estaba, realmente, a punto de matarlo.

Levantó la mirada a como le fue posible, tratando de conectar con los ojos del otro, pero no le era posible encontrarlos―. Zo-Zoro… ¿por qué…?

―_«Yo no te lastimaría, Luffy»_ ―Zoro esbozó una ladeada y burlona sonrisa―. No deberías confiar en todo lo que te dicen los demás, Luffy; podrían estarte mintiendo.

Luffy sintió cómo Zoro lo soltaba por completo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras caía directamente hacia el vidrio.

*.*.*.*.*

Luffy se despertó sentándose de golpe en su cama por el sobresalto. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en un sudor frío, y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, a tal grado que creyó que terminaría explotando, pero después de unos momentos comenzó a calmarse.

Dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, sin terminar de comprender qué demonios había pasado. ¿Por qué había tenido aquella pesadilla? La cual, por cierto, era el sueño más vívido que había tenido en toda su vida.

La ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el viento azotó con fuerza en el interior, haciendo que las cortinas volaran tan alto como era posible y los objetos no muy pesados se cayeran de los estantes. Luffy se levantó para cerrarla, pues la noche era demasiado fría como para dejarla abierta, pero cuando colocó un pie en el suelo sintió una punzada de dolor que lo hizo levantarlo de inmediato.

Se había encajado un pedazo de cristal en la planta. Presionando la pequeña herida para evitar que comenzara a sangrar miró hacia el piso, había otros cuantos pedazos de vidrió esparcidos alrededor de dos portarretratos que habían caído de cabeza. Luffy ya podía reconocer uno de ellos, era el que había encontrado esa misma tarde en el sótano. Se inclinó para levantar el otro, y dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa. En la fotografía estaba él sonriendo ampliamente, con Zoro rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y los ojos enfocados en la cámara. Y justo en el medio de ambos el cristal del marco se había agrietado de un extremo a otro, dando la impresión como si los estuviera separando.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Octubre 30, 13:23 hrs.»

Luffy bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano, esta vez con una linterna en mano y el portarretrato misterioso en la otra, que por cierto había vuelto a repararse después de la caída de medianoche. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera se percató de que la ventana, que la tarde anterior había asegurado, estaba abierta de nuevo. Y a juzgar por la nueva cantidad de papeles tirados en el suelo, había pasado otra corriente de aire.

Después de volver a cerrar la ventana (y esta vez colocar unas cuantas cajas pesadas frente a ella) se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la estantería del otro lado de la habitación, alumbrando con la linterna el suelo por el que caminaba. Por lo que podía ver, la mayoría de los papeles eran fotografías sueltas y recortes de periódicos viejos. Se arrodilló, dejando en el piso la linterna y el portarretrato, y paseó su mirada por un poco de lo que había ahí.

Las fotografías eran casi todas parecidas a la que ya había encontrado: los mismos dos chicos, riendo, abrazados o molestándose uno a otro, y en algunas podía identificar áreas del interior y exterior de la casa. En unas pocas salía sólo uno de los chicos o ambos acompañados de otras personas. Observó unas cuantas antes de que el título de un recorte de periódico en particular llamara su atención.

**_Halloween acaba con el romance_**

El papel estaba arrugado, maltratado y desgastado, (seguramente por las condiciones a las que había estado expuesto, abandonado en el sótano) y era bastante difícil leer lo que decía, sobre todo considerando la diminuta letra que solían utilizar las noticias periodísticas, así que Luffy sólo se puso a observar lo que podía captar de las ilustraciones.

Había una imagen que mostraba el exterior de la casa rodeado de gente contenida por la policía, con unas cuantas patrullas y una ambulancia en la calle. Y otra un poco más abajo con el chico rubio de las fotografías, que parecía ser sacado a jalones de un coche policial, y frente a ellos se mostraba un edificio, una estación de policía, según Luffy pudo ver. Las imágenes despertaron su curiosidad lo suficiente como para que intentara leer un poco de la noticia, rescatando algunas palabras como «novio» «homicidio» «trastorno»

Estaba tan concentrado tratando de atar cabos (cosa que la mayoría de sus amigos consideraría algo extremadamente raro en él) que no escuchó la escalera crujiendo bajo el peso de alguna persona que bajaba por ella, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien tras él, y se giró rápidamente, incorporándose de pie e iluminando con la lámpara.

Zoro lo miró con curiosidad desde el pie de la escalera―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Luffy? Sabo me dijo que habías bajado nada más llegar de la escuela.

Luffy recordó por un momento la desagradable pesadilla que había tenido durante la noche, pero la hizo a un lado casi de inmediato y se acercó a su novio con su actitud usual y el paso relajado―. Quería regresar la fotografía a su lugar, pero esto llamó mi atención.

Zoro elevó una ceja y tomó en su mano el pedazo de papel que el pelinegro le extendía, tratando de leerlo. En pocos segundos su expresión cambió―. Ahora lo recuerdo…

―¿Qué?

―Dónde había visto a los tipos de la fotografía que me mostraste. Me parecieron familiares, ¿recuerdas? Pero no podía recordar por qué, hasta ahora ―hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el periódico en su mano―, fue una noticia local bastante escandalosa, pero la gente dejó de hablar de ella después de un tiempo, antes de que ustedes llegaran a la ciudad.

―Oh. ― comentó Luffy, él y sus hermanos habían llegado a la ciudad dos años atrás, y se habían cambiado de su apartamento hacía cosa de un mes a una casa que estaba más cerca de la universidad y era más cómoda. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido bastante fácil conseguirla.

Se colocó junto al peli verde y miró la hoja de nuevo―. Y, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

―Pues, según recuerdo, éste chico, Cavendish ―Zoro señaló la fotografía en el papel― mató a su novio Bartolomeo la noche de brujas del 2009, después de que ambos regresaron de una fiesta de disfraces.

El menor levantó su mirada hacia el otro, sorprendido, y pudo observar su ceño ligeramente fruncido―. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―preguntó sin despegar su mirada de él y sus reacciones.

Zoro negó con la cabeza―. No lo sé. Creo que tenía una especie de problema… trastorno de personalidad múltiple, o algo así. En realidad, Cavendish insistió por mucho tiempo en que él no lo había matado, y tenía a unos cuantos a su favor: amigos de los dos que decían creer imposible el que el chico lastimara de esa forma a Bartolomeo, dado que llevaban años de relación y habían comenzado a vivir juntos no hacía mucho. Pero la evidencia estaba en su contra, y al final los doctores, de alguna forma, determinaron que la otra personalidad de Cavendish había sido el asesino.

―Entonces _él_ no lo hizo― comentó Luffy con seguridad, como si creyera realmente en la inocencia de Cavendish.

―Sí y no. Pasado el juicio lo internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico, creo que se suicidó después de unos meses. ―Zoro suspiró y dejó el recorte sobre una caja que estaba junto a él―. De todos modos, ¿por qué tanto interés en ello? Es algo extraño viniendo de ti.

_"__Últimamente hay muchas cosas extrañas" _pensó Luffy, mirando de reojo el papel que Zoro había dejado de lado―. Bueno, ellos vivieron aquí, ¿no?

―Hace cinco años, sí.

Luffy asintió y miró hacia las fotografías esparcidas por el suelo―. Hace cinco años― repitió.

Zoro lo miró con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro comentario el chico se giró hacia él nuevamente y tomó su mano, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa―. Será mejor que subamos.


	2. Parte 2

«16:24 hrs.»

Ace miró con los ojos entrecerrados cómo Zoro dejaba por un lado un poco de su comida en el plato, que no tardó en desaparecer cuando Luffy estiró su mano para robarla, mientras que el peli verde pretendía que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Sabía, muy dentro de su mente (seguramente el lugar al que enviaba las cosas en las que no quería pensar), que Sabo tenía razón con respecto a la relación de su hermano menor, y que él no podía hacer nada para evitar que las cosas que tenían que suceder, pues, sucedieran, pero como hermano mayor no le era tan fácil resignarse a que Luffy no era más ése niño que siempre los perseguía a todos lados; que se metía en su cama a media noche cuando había tenido una pesadilla; que no se bañaba si no era con uno de ellos; que lloraba cuando llegaba a decirle que era una molestia, aún cuando era broma.

Vale, que tal vez tenía un _pequeño_ complejo de hermano, pero, ¿acaso alguien podía culparlo? Lo único que quería era evitar que el menor saliera lastimado. Pero ya Luffy le había dejado claro (más de una vez, si cabe aclarar) que no necesitaba, ni mucho menos quería, esa protección que le daba, y que prefería que simplemente lo dejara equivocarse si es que en verdad hacía falta. Y tal vez ya era el momento de que Ace aceptara que el tiempo no lo puede detener ni retroceder, y sólo puede caminar junto con él hacia adelante.

Lo único que podía dejarlo algo tranquilo, era que por lo menos Zoro sí quería a Luffy, y si lo miraba sin ojos asesinos podía darse cuenta de que el chico realmente trataba de hacer feliz a su hermano menor. Ace dejaría que lo hiciera.

―¿En qué piensas, Ace? ―preguntó Sabo mirándolo con curiosidad. El rubio casi podía ver los engranajes en el cerebro de Ace moviéndose a la velocidad de sus pensamientos.

Antes de que el pecoso pudiera contestar la pregunta su celular comenzó a sonar desde su bolsillo, y cuando lo sacó para ver quién llamaba Sabo se inclinó en su asiento para hacer lo mismo.

-Smoker, ¿Eh?

Ace fulminó a su hermano con la mirada (a lo que éste contestó con una ligera risa) y se levantó de su lugar para salir del comedor y tomar la llamada.

―Ayer le llamó Marco, ¿no? ―preguntó Zoro cuando el otro ya se había ido, mientras que Luffy seguía muy concentrado en su comida.

―Sí ― contestó Sabo con una sonrisa de diversión.

Fumador Ahora -Y.

-Ajá.

―¿De verdad Ace no se ha dado cuenta aún? Prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabe.

―Bueno, digamos que Ace ha estado ignorando cosas últimamente. Sólo que no sé si esto sería intencional o no, pero es bastante cómico. ―Zoro se dio cuenta, por la manera en que los ojos del rubio brillaban y su sonrisa no disminuía, que de verdad se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

―Espera, los ha invitado a ambos a la fiesta, ¿no? ―Sabo asintió con la cabeza―. Oh, esto se convertirá en una batalla campal.

―¿De qué hablan? ―preguntó Luffy, que acababa de terminar con su comida y quería participar en la plática.

―De nada, Luffy, sólo rumores ― contestó Sabo levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo los platos vacíos de la mesa, para después salir hacia la cocina.

―¿Sólo rumores? ¿De qué?

―Nada importante ―Zoro se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y se puso de pie. Se acercó al otro y le plantó un beso en la cabeza―. Debo arreglar unas cosas en mi casa, regreso en un rato.

-¿Te'll Estar durmiendo? Preguntó Luffy, es de esperar.

Zoro sonrió ligeramente y asintió antes de retirarse.

Luffy miró la puerta por la que había salido su novio por un par de segundos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. En cuanto cruzó la entrada pudo ver al rubio lavando los platos sucios.

-Sabo.

―¿Sí? ― preguntó dándose la vuelta para poder verlo.

―Bueno, em, quería pedirte un favor.

Sabo levantó una ceja, un poco sorprendido, y tomó una toalla para secarse las manos―. Pues, ¿qué necesitas?

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«23:30 hrs.»

Luffy se estremeció al sentir una corriente de aire frío entrar en la habitación, y recordó que probablemente había dejado la ventana abierta antes de que él y Zoro se quedaran dormidos. Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón y estiró la mano en busca del cuerpo de su novio, pero lo único que encontró fue el otro lado de la cama vacío.

Abrió los ojos ante ese hecho y comprobó que realmente estaba solo ahí. Se sentó, paseando su mirada por la habitación en busca del peli verde. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, pero podía ver por la rendija inferior que la luz estaba encendida.

―¿Zoro?― Luffy esperó unos momentos, pero nadie contestó―. Zoro, ¿estás ahí? ―No obtuvo respuesta de nuevo. Luffy se quitó la cobija de encima, ignorando el frío de su cuerpo al haber escogido un pijama no muy abrigador para dormir, y sintiendo que el corazón se le había atorado en la garganta se acercó a la puerta.

Se dio cuenta de que en verdad no estaba cerrada, sólo emparejada, y con un ligero empujón se abrió por completo. Luffy dejó salir un pequeño grito, y sus piernas de repente no pudieron sostenerlo más, por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Zoro estaba ahí, tumbado boca abajo sobre un charco de sangre, inmóvil. Sin vida.

Luffy comenzó a llorar, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, e intento deslizarse por el suelo para acercarse al chico, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Su propia ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, y sabía que no era suya porque no sentía dolor en ninguna parte, y al mirar hacia su mano encontró un pedazo de espejo en ella, con el borde puntiagudo goteando directamente hacia el charco del suelo.

*. *. *. *. *

Esta vez, cuando Luffy despertó acompañó su movimiento con un grito ahogado, y su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas, que siguieron brotando a pesar de que la pesadilla había acabado.

Zoro se despertó al sentir el sobresalto, y al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba llorando se acercó más a él y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Luffy intentó apartarse de él, y aunque Zoro no sabía el por qué simplemente lo retuvo, obligándolo a que mantuviera la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, hasta que paró de forcejear y le regresó el abrazo con fuerza, con el cuerpo temblando mientras sollozaba contra la tela de su camisa.

Con lentitud y cariño el peli verde acarició la espalda del menor, tratando de ayudarle a tranquilizarse―. Tranquilo, Luffy, todo está bien, fue sólo una pesadilla.

Luffy miró hacia la ventana por encima del hombro de Zoro, las cortinas ondeaban en lo alto por el viento que entraba con calma. _«Sólo una pesadilla» _Él no estaba tan seguro de eso.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Octubre 31, 07:20 hrs.»

Luffy se agachó para recoger el portarretrato que había caído al suelo durante la noche. Esta vez el cristal estaba completamente agrietado, y algunos pequeños pedazos ya se habían desprendido. Con cuidado sacó la fotografía que estaba dentro, pero aún así había terminado un poco dañada.

―Compraré uno nuevo después ― dijo Zoro acercándose a él y retirándole el portarretrato arruinado de la mano― y, si quieres, podemos tomarnos otra foto para colocarla ahí, una que esté menos rasgada.

Luffy no contestó al comentario por unos segundos mientras seguía observando los daños en la imagen―. ¿Crees en fantasmas, Zoro?

Zoro lo miró con curiosidad, sorprendido por la pregunta―. No, en realidad no.

Luffy dejó la fotografía en el buró―. Yo sí.

Antes de que el peli verde pudiera preguntar por qué sacaba el tema Ace apareció por la puerta de la habitación ―. El desayuno está listo, chicos.

El menor asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación sin decir palabra. Ace lo miró confundido y después se volteó hacia Zoro.

―¿Pasó algo malo?

―No… oh, bueno, no lo sé ― chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo―. Tuvo una pesadilla anoche, pero no sé acerca de qué, y ha estado un poco… extraño desde entonces.

Ace asintió―. Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Cuando ambos bajaron Luffy ya estaba sentado en la mesa mientras Sabo colocaba los platos en la superficie, y ambos estaban inmersos en su conversación, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que ellos se acercaban.

―Bueno, lo que encontré no fue mucho más de lo que tú me dijiste, Luffy ― dijo Sabo mientras dejaba un vaso de jugo frente a su hermano― El cuchillo con el que asesinaron a Bartolomeo tenía las huellas digitales de Cavendish, y eran los únicos en casa; no había señales de que alguien hubiera forzado la puerta o una ventana para entrar, así que todo indicaba que él lo mató, además de que había un testigo. Y sí, lo declararon culpable y lo mandaron a un hospital psiquiátrico, donde se suicidó después de tres meses. Aunque no encontré la manera en que lo hizo.

―¿De qué están hablando? ― preguntó Ace al entrar al comedor, intrigado por las palabras «asesinato» y «suicidó».

―Luffy me pidió que investigara un poco acerca del asesinato que ocurrió aquí hace años.

Zoro miró a su novio, interrogativo, pero el menor desvió la mirada a su plato y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. Eso no podía ser una buena señal.

―¿Aquí hubo un asesinato? ―preguntó Ace sorprendido, tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que los otros dos.

―Creí que sabrías algo, considerando que Smoker llevó el caso.

Ah, porque yo nunca dije nada al respecto.

―¿La pesadilla que tuviste anoche tiene algo que ver con todo esto? ―preguntó Zoro hacia Luffy. Ace y Sabo dejaron su conversación a la espera de la respuesta de su hermano, pero esta no llegó―. Entonces sí.

―Fue algo… parecido― contestó Luffy dejando de comer, pero sin levantar la mirada.

-De Haber sabido que iba a afectar no me hubiera dicho nada.

―¡No me afecta! Es sólo que… bueno, hay algo extraño…

―¿Qué? ¿El fantasma de Bartolomeo que busca venganza contra su asesino?

―Bueno, tal vez no eso, pero… digo, ¿cómo es posible que llegara ese periódico al sótano si nadie más ha vivido aquí desde entonces?

―Ese tipo de cosas no existen, Luffy. Son tonterías.

Luffy se levantó de su asiento casi de un salto―. Que no hayas visto algo no quiere decir que no exista; y no son tonterías. ―Tomó su mochila del suelo y salió del comedor.

Zoro suspiró y salió tras el menor―. Luffy, espera…

Sabo y Ace se miraron confundidos.

―¿Desde cuándo Luffy cree en fantasmas? Nunca le ha tenido miedo a esas cosas ―dijo el rubio.

―No lo sé, pero es demasiado extraño.

La puerta principal de la casa azotó al cerrarse y ambos dieron un ligero respingo.

―Wow, de verdad se enojó con Zoro.

―Bien, aquí sí que está pasando algo fuera de lo normal.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«20:35 hrs.»

La casa estaba decorada en el interior con telarañas artificiales, lámparas en forma de calabaza en distintos tamaños, algunas imágenes de fantasmas pegadas en las paredes o colgando del techo, al igual que unas cuantas arañas. La música retumbaba contra las paredes, haciéndose escuchar hasta el más lejano rincón, los dulces y las botanas no faltaban, al igual que las bebidas.

El ambiente ya estaba comenzando a animarse, algunos bailaban y otros simplemente hablaban y reían mientras tomaban un trago. Sabo bailaba junto con Koala, ambos riendo un poco ante los pasos raros que hacía el otro, y el rubio hizo girar a su amiga bajo su brazo alzado. Ace también estaba en la pista, bailando con Marco, mientras el rubio sostenía su cintura cada vez que se acercaba un poco, aunque el pecoso no parecía darle importancia.

Nami y Vivi, paradas a un lado de la mesa donde estaban las botanas, soltaron una pequeña risa no muy discreta cuando Ace se alejó del rubio para ir a abrir la puerta y Marco frunció el ceño con molestia al ver que Smoker estaba del otro lado. El rubio se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

―Demonios, creo que Ace va a terminar partido en dos después de hoy. ― Nami volvió a reír al ver que Smoker fulminó con la mirada el brazo que Marco había colocado _casualmente_ sobre los hombros de Ace.

―No lo dudaría ni un segundo ―secundó Vivi.

Ambas voltearon a ver al chico que estaba a un par de metros de ellas cuando lo escucharon soltar un gruñido.

―Si iban a estar comiéndose así, mejor se hubieran quedado en el departamento de Kid ― comentó Zoro, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la esquina de la sala donde Eustass había _acorralado_ a Trafalgar contra la pared, con las manos en la cintura del moreno para pegarlo a él mientras se besaban como si estuvieran tratando de devorar la boca del otro.

Las chicas volvieron a reír.

―Tú sólo estás amargado porque Luffy aún no quiere hablarte ―dijo Nami, mirándolo con maldad intencionada.

Zoro la fulminó con la mirada―. ¿Sabes? No necesitabas haberte disfrazado, bruja.

Antes de que Nami pudiera contestar Sanji se apareció, dándole una patada al peli verde en el abdomen.

―Esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama, idiota.

― ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

Sanji lo ignoró y se giró hacia las chicas―. ¿Les gustaría bailar conmigo, mis dulces señoritas? ― preguntó con una voz cargada de azúcar, extendiéndole una mano a cada una.

―Por supuesto, Sanji-kun ―contestaron al mismo tiempo, entrelazando sus brazos con los del rubio y caminando hacia la pista donde estaban los demás, incluyendo a Luffy, que parecía estarse divirtiendo bastante bailando con Usopp y Chopper.

Zoro bufó y se recargó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho―. Estúpido ero-cook de mierda.

Desde la pista Luffy le dedicó una mirada a su novio, y se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de culpa. Zoro había intentado hablar con él en varias ocasiones, pero no le dio la oportunidad: lo esquivó e ignoró durante todo el día. Tal vez se estaba comportando demasiado infantil, y, para ser sinceros, ya estaba comenzando a extrañar sus besos y abrazos. Tanto así que cuando el peli verde había llegado a la fiesta Luffy casi se había arrojado a él como siempre hacía, sobre todo al ver lo bien que le quedaba su traje de hombre lobo (su ropa estaba desgarrada en varias partes, dejando a la vista algunos de sus músculos) pero había recordado justo a tiempo que seguía enojado con él.

Zoro sintió su mirada y giró el rostro hacia él, y Luffy tragó saliva al ver sus ojos brillando esperanzados. Al diablo su maldito enojo, él extrañaba a su novio y quería divertirse con él, y eso iba a hacer. Caminó hacia él con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Zoro se despegó de la pared cuando lo vio acercándose, y en cuanto estuvo frente a él abrió la boca para hablar.

-Luffy ...

El menor tomó su mano y se acercó para darle un rápido beso en los labios, dedicándole ahora una amplia sonrisa.

―Ven, Zoro, hay que divertirnos.

Zoro sonrió entre aliviado y feliz, y dejó que el chico lo llevara hasta la pista sin ninguna objeción.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido entre tanta diversión que la mayoría ni siquiera lo sintió. Luffy sí intentó morder a Nami en el brazo una vez, pero en vez de asustarse la chica le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido por un rato, ocasionando que todos rieran. Nadie se emborrachó, se estaban divirtiendo muy bien sin necesidad de pasarse de copas y en realidad ninguno tenía ganas de no recordar nada la mañana siguiente.

Luffy se llevó un segundo golpe de parte de Law cuando había intentado hacer que comiera un poco de pan, y Zoro y Sanji comenzaron una pelea en la pista de baile que terminó con ambos derribando la mesa de la comida, que extrañamente había sido vaciada para ese momento. Nami y Vivi se rieron bastante a costa de las miradas de odio que Smoker y Marco se dedicaban cada vez que Ace no los veía, y la manera en que parecían estar compitiendo por mantener su atención.

Ya era un poco después de las once de la noche cuando Luffy subió a su habitación con la intención de quitarse un poco de maquillaje del rostro porque ya comenzaba a picarle, pero cuando se colocó frente al espejo de la pared se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo de siempre. Éste espejo era casi dos veces más grande que el otro, y tenía un marco dorado con detalles que no se molestó en observar. Recordó vagamente haberlo visto en el sótano en alguna de sus recientes visitas, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello vio por el reflejo a Zoro, que estaba parado en la entrada.

Sonrió levemente y se giró hacia él―. Hola, Zoro, no me iba a tardar mucho en regresar.

El peli verde dio un par de pasos en el interior y cerró la puerta tras él, para después acercarse al menor.

―Sabes que tenemos que volver pronto, ¿no?

Zoro sonrió de lado, ignorando el comentario, y colocó una mano en su cintura cuando llegó frente a él, para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Luffy sonrió y dejó que su novio se inclinara para besarlo y sostuviera su nuca después de unos momentos para profundizar más el contacto.

El beso terminó abruptamente cuando Luffy sintió la presión de la mano de Zoro apretando con demasiada fuerza su cuello, de tal manera que no podía respirar bien. Llevó sus manos a la muñeca del otro para intentar hacer que lo soltara, pero Zoro simplemente lo levantó del suelo y lo pegó con la espalda en la pared, mientras apretaba aún más el agarre.

¿Otra pesadilla? Luffy intentó patear al otro para que lo soltara, pero el mayor no se movía ni un poco ante los golpes. Aruñó su muñeca con ambas manos tan fuerte como pudo, provocando que sangrara, pero Zoro no parecía ser capaz de sentir dolor o siquiera moverse ante sus acciones. El aire ya no entraba a sus pulmones, y estos comenzaban a doler ante la falta de oxígeno. Si esto era una pesadilla era mucho más vívida que las otras dos, pero algo le decía que esta vez todo era real, al igual que la sensación de estar ahogándose y estar a punto de quedar inconsciente.

Luffy trató de ver al peli verde a la cara, y esta vez sí pudo ver sus ojos, sus pupilas completamente inundadas de un profundo color negro, y sus labios formando una sonrisa cínica.

_«Yo no te lastimaría, Luffy»_

Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, y Luffy utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para hablar como le fue posible, con la voz cortada y ahogada, apenas audible.

―Tú… no e-eres… Zo-Zoro…

El chico frente a él borró su sonrisa en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras, y ahora con las dos manos intentó utilizar toda su fuerza para terminar de matarlo, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo su cuerpo comenzó a difuminarse, y en cuestión de segundos se esfumó.

Luffy cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo y frotando su cuello para tratar de disipar el dolor. Tardó un poco en recuperarse lo suficiente para intentar ponerse de pie, pero cuando levantó la mirada del suelo pudo ver frente a él lo que parecía ser una especie de neblina, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ésta se agrupó, formando la silueta algo deforme de un hombre, y se abalanzó contra él.

Luffy sintió un inmenso frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, como si su sangre se hubiera congelado, y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

―Oye, Sabo, ¿dónde está Luffy? ― preguntó Zoro acercándose al rubio.

―Lo vi subir hace un momento, tal vez esté en su cuarto.

―Ya veo. ― Zoro torció un poco el gesto y dirigió su mirada casi inconscientemente hacia el techo, como si estuviera tratando de ver el segundo piso.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Sabo al ver su expresión, podría arriesgarse a suponer que se veía algo preocupado.

―No, sólo que… no es nada. ―Zoro negó con la cabeza y se alejó del rubio Tenía una inquietud en el pecho, hacía un momento había sentido la repentina necesidad de buscar a Luffy, dado que el chico no estaba cerca de él ni dentro de su campo de visión, pero no tenía una verdadera razón para ello. Tal vez podría llamarle un mal presentimiento.

Vivi y Nami dejaron salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire penetró en el lugar, y ambas tuvieron que sostener sus faldas para evitar que se levantaran, mientras que en el techo se balanceaban las decoraciones colgantes. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la música dejó de sonar para dar paso a un ruido estático, como su la bocina estuviera pasando por una interferencia.

Lo que está sucediendo? Nami Sanji colgado del brazo, de pie detrás de él como protección.

—Posiblemente alguien está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros, un espíritu, tal vez —comentó Robin tranquilamente.

—¡Robin! ¡No digas esas cosas espeluznantes!

—Bueno, ya, tranquilos. —Sabo se acercó a Chopper. El pequeño castaño, que se estaba disfrazado de reno para la ocasión, se había escondido debajo de la mesa mientras su cuerpo temblaba—. Sal de ahí, Chopper, seguramente sólo es una falla eléctrica.

—¡Franky, apaga eso ya! — dijo Ace.

—¡Eso intento! Esto está súúúúúper raro —contestó Franky, propinándole una patada a la bocina, lo que sólo sirvió para que se esparciera por la habitación un agudo chirrido que obligó a todos a cubrirse los oídos.

Las pocas ventanas que se encontraban abiertas se cerraron de golpe y los pestillos se colocaron, como si alguien las hubiera asegurado.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, chicos! —gritó Nami, tratando de refugiarse en el suelo cuando el viento en la habitación se hizo demasiado fuerte, a pesar de que no había forma de que llegara del exterior.

—¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!

Zoro detuvo su intento por ponerse de pie cuando escuchó justo a un lado de su oído un sonido un tanto peculiar, mezclado con el silbido del viento. Parecía algún tipo de voz distorsionada, pero no podía saber si decía algo porque lo que deberían haber sido palabras se cortaban y entremezclaban. Por un momento creyó haber identificado la palabra «peligro». Un segundo, ¿estaba tratando de entender lo que una voz misteriosa susurraba a su oído?

_"__¿Crees en fantasmas, Zoro?"_

Entonces Zoro reaccionó, y miró hacia el segundo piso con la urgencia creciendo en su pecho—. Luffy…

—¡¿Adónde vas, Zoro?! — preguntó Ace al ver que el chico subía las escaleras, de dos en dos para ir más rápido. Trafalgar lo siguió, y Ace estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando tuvo que agacharse de nuevo para evitar que una bandeja lo golpeara en la cabeza—. ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Zoro corrió hasta el final del pasillo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sabía que Law iba detrás de él, pero en ese momento sólo había una cosa en su mente. La puerta de la habitación de Luffy estaba cerrada, y al intentar abrirla sin ningún resultado comprobó que estaba asegurada—. ¡Luffy! ¡Luffy, ¿estás ahí?

—Roronoa-ya, ¿qué está pasando?

Zoro ignoró la pregunta del oji gris y comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños, llamando repetidamente a su novio, pero éste no le contestó.

—Creo que eso no está funcionando.

Zoro fulminó a Law con la mirada por su comentario y después observó la puerta frente a él con desesperación—. Bien, apártate —dijo retrocediendo hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Derribarla.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Cuando Luffy salió de su inconsciencia se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza al sentir un pequeño dolor punzante en ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, y pudo notar, por el entorno en el que se encontraba, que seguía en su habitación, pero los muebles y la decoración en el interior de ésta no eran los mismos.

Antes de que pudiera observar bien todo a su alrededor escuchó una voces acercándose por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió sin darle tiempo a esconderse. Cavendish y Bartolomeo entraron riendo en la habitación, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia a pesar de que pasaron justo frente a él, y Luffy supo entonces que no estaba en _su _cuarto, sino en el de ellos, cinco años atrás, al día en el que Bartolomeo había sido asesinado.

Luffy se dio media vuelta y observó. Cavendish se sacó los zapatos y se arrojó de espalda en la cama, soltando una exhalación de alivio al hundirse en la mullida superficie. Bartolomeo rodó los ojos con un toque de diversión y se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sobre él. Luffy no podía observar sus rostros desde el ángulo en que se encontraba, pero sí pudo ver cómo Cavendish estiraba los brazos para rodear el cuello del peli verde y jalarlo para besarlo, rodando por la cama hasta que quedó sentado sobre su cadera, y entonces Luffy sintió que debía salir de la habitación.

―Oh, demonios —dijo Cavendish separándose de los labios de su pareja.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bartolomeo tratando de reanudar el beso, pero el rubio volvió a alejarse.

—El medicamento, no he tomado el maldito medicamento.

—Pues tómalo y regresemos a lo que estábamos.

Cavendish se levantó con rapidez y abrió el cajón del buró que estaba junto a la cama, batiendo unas cuantas cosas en el interior—. Mierda, no está aquí. Revisa la cajonera mientras busco en la cocina.

Bartolomeo suspiró fastidiado al ver que el rubio salía de la habitación sin darle tiempo a objetar y se levantó de la cama farfullando entre dientes. Se acercó a la cajonera que estaba pegada a la pared contraria, sobre la cual se encontraba un espejo que el chico observó con una expresión curiosa. Luffy lo reconoció como el mismo espejo que había estado en su cuarto.

—Con que esto es lo que dijo que quería mostrarme. Un nuevo espejo, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

—¡Barto, ¿lo estás buscando?! — se escuchó la voz del rubio en el primer piso.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! —Bartolomeo frunció el ceño y abrió el primer cajón para comenzar a revolver cosas.

Luffy observó, anonadado, cómo justo detrás del chico comenzaba a formarse desde el suelo una nube de humo negro, la cual fue aumentando de tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura de un adolescente, y se dispersó por completo, dejando en su lugar… a Cavendish.

El peli verde levantó la mirada cuando la ventana se abrió por una ráfaga de aire, y miró por el espejo el reflejo de su novio detrás de él—. ¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó dándose la vuelta.

El rubio sonrió sin contestar la pregunta y comenzó a acercarse a él.

—¡Cuidado! ¡No es él! —Luffy corrió hacia el falso Cavendish para tratar de derribarlo, pero en lugar de eso simplemente lo atravesó y cayó de bruces en el suelo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Bartolomeo ya estaba abrazando la cintura del otro y se acercaba a él para besarlo. El impostor rodeó el cuello del peli verde con un brazo para acercarlo aún más, y de la manga de su brazo libre brotó un cuchillo que se deslizó hasta su mano.

-¡NO!

En menos de dos segundos Cavendish colocó el cuchillo sobre la garganta de Bartolomeo y se la abrió con un corte limpio. El chico cayó al suelo, con la sangre brotando a borbotones de su herida y formando un charco bajo él, mientras sus ojos abiertos se veían totalmente vacíos, sin vida.

Un grito agudo llamó la atención de Luffy, y giró el rostro hacia la ventana para ver a una joven parada frente a la ventana de la casa de al lado, con una expresión de horror en el rostro. La chica se quedó paralizada por un segundo y después salió corriendo del lugar.

El rubio dejó caer el arma al suelo y comenzó a difuminarse rápidamente, hasta que desapareció, pero su reflejo se mantuvo en el espejo por unos segundos más, con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro antes de esfumarse por completo.

—Ya lo encon…

Cavendish se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta, paralizado ante la imagen, y el pequeño frasco que llevaba en mano cayó al suelo, olvidado.

—¡Barto! —El rubio corrió hacia el cuerpo de su novio y se dejó caer a su lado. Presionó con su mano la herida en el cuello de Bartolomeo, tratando desesperadamente de que dejara de sangrar—. Barto… Barto amor, por favor… por favor…

Cavendish sollozó y se abrazó al cuerpo de su amado, derramando gruesas lágrimas mientras acunaba el rostro de Bartolomeo en su pecho, importándole muy poco que estuviera empapándose con la sangre que seguía corriendo.

Luffy apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir observando al chico repetir el nombre del otro. Sintió que ya había pasado toda una vida cuando escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse con un estruendoso golpe, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse cuando un par de policías irrumpieron en la habitación. Alcanzó a ver cómo forcejeaban con el rubio para apartarlo del cuerpo sin vida de Bartolomeo antes de que todo volviera a una completa oscuridad.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

Zoro embistió una vez más contra la puerta y ésta por fin cedió, abriéndose completamente.

-¡Luffy!

El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, como si hubiera caído desmayado, y Zoro se apresuró en llegar hasta él, seguido de cerca por Law. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a zarandearlo.

―Luffy. Luffy, despierta.

El menor emitió un pequeño quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, levantando la cabeza del suelo para mirar al otro.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Luffy?

Luffy abrió los ojos como platos al recordar lo que acababa de ver, y tomó la muñeca de su novio con fuerza―. Es el espejo, Zoro. ¡El espejo!

―¿Espejo?

Law levantó la mirada hacia la pared frente a él, donde estaba colgado un espejo bastante grande, y vio reflejada la imagen del pelirrojo parado detrás de él.

-¿Eusstass-Ya?

Luffy levantó la mirada al escuchar a su amigo, y el pánico lo invadió al ver en dónde estaba parado y _quién_ se acercaba a él.

―¡Cuidado, Law! ¡No es Kid!

Trafalgar apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar esas palabras cuando el chico frente a él acortó la distancia entre ellos en dos cortos pasos y le clavó una navaja en el vientre.

-¡LAW!

Zoro se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo alejó del otro cayendo los dos al suelo, donde comenzaron a forcejear. Trafalgar cayó de rodillas, con las dos manos presionando la profunda herida, y en pocos segundos empezó a correr un poco de sangre por su boca. Luffy se acercó rápidamente a él y trató de ayudarlo a detener la hemorragia.

―¡Necesitamos una ambulancia, ahora!

Kid pateó a Zoro con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarlo unos cuantos metros lejos de él y se puso de pie, justo en el momento en que entraron apresurados por la puerta Smoker y Ace.

―Oh por dios, ¡Law!

―Suelta el arma, ahora ―ordenó Smoker apuntando con su pistola hacia el pelirrojo al ver que llevaba una navaja ensangrentada en mano.

Kid sonrió de lado, sin acatar lo que se le indicaba. Smoker disparó dos veces, pero antes de que las balas llegaran al chico éste se desvaneció en el aire, y las balas golpearon la pared.

Las detonaciones atrajeron al lugar a Sanji, Sabo y Kid, que llegaron corriendo.

―¡Trafalgar! ―Kid corrió hacia su novio y Sabo regresó por el pasillo para tratar de encontrar un teléfono que funcionara y llamar una ambulancia.

Smoker miró al pelirrojo que se acercó rápidamente hasta el oji gris, confundido.

―Pero qué demonios…

―¡Humitos, dispárale al espejo!

Smoker miró a Zoro, confundido por la petición, pero el rostro serio del chico lo obligó a apuntar su arma contra el objeto. Dio tres disparos, pero al acercarse a su objetivo las balas se desviaron hacia Zoro, Ace y Sanji, quienes apenas pudieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para que sólo terminaran rozando sus cuerpos.

Kid tomó el tubo de metal que había llevado como parte de su disfraz y se abalanzó contra el espejo, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un dolor agudo esparcirse por el lugar donde su reflejo había recibido el golpe, y que una muy fuerte ráfaga de viento arrasara con la habitación, causando que quienes estaban de pie salieran volando y azotaran contra la pared.

Luffy comenzó a derramar lágrimas cuando la respiración de Law ya era demasiado lenta y el oji gris no podía mantener presionada su herida con su propia fuerza, y miró con furia hacia el espejo. Dejó al oji gris recostado en el suelo, se puso de pie y se acercó a su reflejo.

-¡Luffy, No!

Estampó su puño contra el espejo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, y de sus nudillos brotó un pequeño hilo de sangre, pero no le dio importancia y lo golpeó ahora con su otro puño, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. El espejo comenzó a agrietarse cuando las manos de Luffy estaban completamente heridas y manchadas de sangre, pero el chico no se detuvo hasta que aquella pequeña grieta se esparció por todo lo largo del reflejo, junto con otras más.

―¡Todos al suelo!

Zoro se lanzó sobre Luffy, derribándolo y cubriendo su cuerpo con el propio, dos segundos antes de que el espejo estallara y los miles de pequeños trozos salieran volando por la habitación, hiriendo levemente a algunos.

El marco dorado del espejo cayó al suelo y se destrozó con un estrépito. Zoro se quedó en su posición sobre su novio por unos segundos más antes de levantarse un poco.

―¿Estás bien?

Luffy asintió, y ambos se incorporaron de pie con un poco de dificultad. Miraron hacia donde se encontraban los restos del espejo y después se giraron hacia los demás. Luffy se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo cuando vio a Law tumbado en el suelo y a Kid arrodillado a su lado, tomando la mano de su novio entre la suya y acariciando su rostro suavemente.

―Trafalgar, no cierres los ojos. Sólo mírame y todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, pero no dejes de mirarme.

Law apretó su mano y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos grises―. Yo… sé qu-que no… no eras tú… Eusstass-ya…

―Idiota, no hables, necesitas guardar la energía. ―Kid entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno y besó el dorso de su mano―. Hablaremos después, ahora sólo… sólo no…

―Te amo, Eusstass-ya… de verdad…

Kid dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y le acomodó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro―. Yo también, así que ni se te ocurra cerrar los malditos ojos.

Law le dedicó una pequeña triste sonrisa―. Eso… eso intento, Kid… pero…

―No sigas, por favor. ―Eusstass acarició el labio inferior de Law con el pulgar y se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios con suavidad, detectando el sabor salado de las lágrimas en el beso. Se quedó así por unos segundos antes de separarse, sólo para ver el rostro completamente quieto y apacible del moreno―. ¿Law?... Law, abre los ojos, maldita sea… Law…

Kid sollozó y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo sin vida de su novio, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, mientras todos a su alrededor lloraban en silencio o bajaban la cabeza ante la pérdida.

Luffy abrazó a Zoro y se permitió llorar sobre su hombro, mientras el chico lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados por el hecho de haber perdido a un amigo.

**_o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_**

«Noviembre 02, 16:45 hrs.»

Luffy se separó del abrazo con su novio y se acercó a las dos lápidas que había frente a él, arrodillándose en medio de ellas.

El funeral de Law había sido muy duro, y aún no podía terminar de aceptar que en verdad no volvería a ver a su amigo, pero a partir de ese momento todos se apoyarían mutuamente para tratar de superarlo y salir adelante. Claro que eso no quería decir que se olvidarían del chico, porque él ahora formaba una parte importante dentro de sus corazones.

Ahora, un par de horas después de haberse despedido definitivamente de Law, se encontraba frente a las tumbas de Bartolomeo y Cavendish, al parecer, alguno de sus amigos o familiares se había tomado el tiempo de asegurarse de que los enterraran uno junto al otro.

Zoro se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro.

―¿Crees que él lo sabía? Bartolomeo, que en realidad Cavendish no…

―Estoy seguro de que sí, Luffy, sólo que no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo.

―Lo he estado pensando un poco y… creo que mis pesadillas no fueron obra del espejo. Pienso que era Cavendish, tratando de advertirme lo que pasaría.

Supongo que es algo que nunca podremos saber con seguridad.

Luffy asintió y observó las lápidas de piedra por unos momentos más antes de dejar una rosa blanca sobre cada una y ponerse de pie. Se giró hacia Zoro y el chico le extendió su mano. Luffy la tomó y ambos se alejaron del lugar caminando por el sendero, con la brisa de Noviembre persiguiéndolos.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

><p>Si has llegado hasta aquí te agradezco de todo corazón el haber leído esta historia, y ya que están podrían pasar a dejar un pequeño review, ¿no? :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, siendo sincera, lloré escribiendo la muerte de Law, a ver si a alguien le ha causado aunque sea un estremecimiento.

Los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, y espero que nos veamos pronto en algún lado.

Cuídense muchísimo y les mando muchos besitos. Bye bye.

Misa-chan


End file.
